Gebruiker:RRabbit42/Dan Povenmire correspondence
Messages to Dan Povenmire Sheena Eason and song credits Jun 13, 2009 5:32 PM I have a few questions regarding Sheena Easton and song credits. Through YouTube, you've shared that Sheena Easton has sung two songs for the show, and she was Dr. Doofenshmirtz's date in "Chez Platypus". But for the credits of the episode, she's only listed as an additional voice. Even without counting the song, she has more lines than other actors do. For instance, Greg Ellis had three lines as Jameson in "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", yet he received a full credit for Jameson. It seems like she's getting short-changed for her contributions. What determines how an actor will be listed in the credits? Is it decided by the actor or some formula determined by the Screen Actors Guild? Or is it something else? Regarding the songs, a few of the early press releases have included who wrote the songs. Most correspond to the "Additional Written Material" section of the credits. I was thinking of trying to use that to provide author credits on each of the songs, but if the soundtrack that will be released in September includes liner notes, that would be a more reliable source, especially if there is more than one song in an episode. Would you happen to know if there will be liner notes on that CD? Dan's responses June 13, 2009 3:41 PM The "additional writing" credit does not refer to songs but is our way of giving credit to everyone who was in the room contributing to tv writing of that episode. Don't know why people get different voice credits. The cd will have songwriting credits but only for the 26 songs on the cd. There are some longer versions of songs on tv cd, though, that include extra song writers. For instance, Jaret from Bowling For Soup co wrote the long version of the theme song by the one on the show was just me and Swampy. June 13, 2009 3:53 PM ...Oh, and also the guys in my old band were credited on both, not just me and Swampy. There's also a long version of Gitchee Gitchee Goo that has Jon Barry credited for a bridge he came up with but the version that is in the episode is just me and Swampy. If you have any specific songwriting credit questions I'll do my best to help out when I have time. RRabbit's response June 21, 2009 9:43 AM Thanks for answering. I may take you up on the offer, but for now, let's see what the CD has when it's released. Since a lot of recording sessions are videotaped to assist the animators with drawing the expressions, are you feeling brave or confident enough to release the one for when Dr. Doofenshmirtz is insulting the whale in its own language? (Perry Lays an Egg) :::(no response from Dan for the last question, but wasn't really expecting one) Second Emmy nomination Sep 27, 2009 12:15 PM The Emmy awards were held about a week ago, but I have been unable to find out any information on the category your show was nominated for: Short-format Animated Programs. Is this category going to be covered at a separate ceremony that hasn't taken place yet? Or, did it take place on September 20th, and if so, who won? Dan's response September 27, 2009 6:37 PM Believe it or not, neither won. Long story, but it was a special class category and either show needed a two-thirds vote. Category:Correspondence Areas